simsfreeplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Home Store
The Home Store, similar to Buy and Build Mode from The Sims games, is one of the places to buy various items for the Sims' houses as well as customize the walls, floors, etc. of said house. It also includes an inventory that allows for the storage of items. The Home Store can be accessed by clicking the picture of a chair next to a lamp in the bottom center of the screen while at any Sim's house. In the Pet Update, there are names under the items of the products in the Home Store. This makes it easier to find certain items you need to complete certain quests. As of the 2017 Penthouse Update, there is a new category called "New Items", meaning whenever you buy items it will go straight to that section instead of going to your inventory. List of Home Store Options Furniture Featured: Contains new items from any of the standard categories. Bathroom: '''Contains toilets, showers, sinks, and bath tubs. Electronics: Contains TVs, computers, stereos, phones, the weather machine and a pee cleaner. Bedroom: Contains beds, nightstands, wardrobes and dressers. As of the 2017 Penthouse update, closets are available, such as vanity dressers, shoes and handbag cabinets. Kitchen: Contains refridgerators, stoves, coffee machines, tea plates and microwaves. Counter Tops: Contains all of the kitchen counter top stuff, like sinks, cupboards, or just plain counter tops. As of the 2017 Dance Party update, laundry items are included. Living Room: Contains comfy chairs, couches, bookcases, fireplaces, and coffee tables. Dining Room: Contains dining room chairs and tables. Infant: Contains cribs, a rocking chair, nightlight, nursery table and chair. Toddler: Contains various toddler toys as well as some furniture for toddlers. Preteen: Contains preteen beds, study desks, posters, and various other preteen items. Pets: Contains rabbits, food bowls, cat beds, dog houses, and cat/dog toys. Decorations: Contains random home accessories, such as clocks, pictures, suits of armor, etc. Lighting: Contains both wall and floor lamps of varying designs. Social: Items that can be obtained based on the amount of NBR points you have. (Replaced with Social Points after Neighbor update) Move and Sell: Allows you to rearrange items already in your sim's home or to sell or store the items. House '''Rooms - Allows you to adjust the sizes of the rooms in your sim's home and make new rooms. Floor Construction - Allows you to add floors. Floors - Allows you to change the color and design of the floors in your home. Roofing - Allows you to change the color and design of the roof. Walls - Allows you to change the interior wall design for any room in your sim's home. Exterior Walls - Allows you to change the style of the outside walls of your home. Windows - Contains various sizes and styles of windows. Doors - Contains various sizes and styles of doors. Outdoors Pools - Allows you to add or adjust the size of a sim's private swimming pool. Pool Interior - Allows you to change the style of the bottom of your sim's private pool. Pool Paving - Allows you to change the styles of the pavement ring around the edge of your pool. Paver Width - Allows you to change how many pavement rings are around your pool. Pool Items - Contains pool ladders, inflatable chairs, slides, and presumably diving boards (once unlocked). Trees, Plants & Flowers - Contains the garden plot, as well as various plants and trees. Outdoor Furniture - Contains patio chairs, patio tables, benches and grills. Outdoor Decorations - Contains various statues and outdoor lighting. Inventory Inventory is one of the options in the Home Store which allows players to access the items that have been saved. Items in the inventory are not sorted similar with the Home Store categories. Additional Information * YAs evidenced by the pool update, it is possible for the Home Store to continue to expand. * It seems that the items available in the Infant, Toddler, and Preteen categories are the same as those available in the Children's Store. * Interestingly, rabbits are available in the Home Store, as opposed to the Pet Store, where the cats and dogs can be bought. The Infant, Toddler and Pre-Teen tabs are only available after the children's store is brought. * New items are unlocked when you level up * To access pets from the home store, you need to click on the Pets Tab. However, you must build the Pet Store first if you want to gain access via home store. * sometimes there may be sales of certain items. Category:Stores